The Game
by DannyFan66
Summary: This is a little darker tale than I usually spin, but I've been feeling a little dark lately. N/CC and M/F Rating T take note...Read and review and let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 1**

"Everything is ready, Maxwell. I don't know why you ask me to take care of things if you're just going to go every little detail anyway. After all these years, don't you trust that I know what I'm doing?" CC stood at his desk with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Max sighed and dropped his glasses from his hands. "You're right, CC. Here." Max lifted the thick folder and handed it back to CC. "You made every arrangement, send out every invitation, except for the three or four I sent myself. I trust that everything will be wonderful for this backer's banquet at the Rainbow Room, as always."

"You aren't going to check anything?" CC tilted her head. Max shook his head. "You're not going to check the guest list or the menu or anything?" CC cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope." Max answered simple and stood. "I'm going to find Fran and take her and the children to lunch and an afternoon movie. We all have a very big night tonight. I suggest you do whatever you feel is necessary to prepare and I'll see you at the Rainbow Room at 7 pm." Max left a fairly stunned CC standing in the office.

Niles blew into the office before CC had a chance to move. "You are aware he's not sitting there, right?"

"Stow it Rubbermaid." CC turned to see Niles standing in his best butler with an attitude pose. "Max's looking for Nanny Fine and the children. He said something about taking them to lunch and a movie before the banquet.

Niles looked at her in shock. "He's not in here micro-managing every detail you carefully and painstakingly planned?"

"I know!" CC announced in shock herself.

Secretly thrilled for her, Niles shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he's finally lost his mind." Niles turned to leave the office just in time to see the children, followed by Fran and Max, bound down the stairs. "I understand you're taking lunch out and then going to a movie, Sir."

"Yes, Niles. We'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for the banquet." Max informed him.

Niles opened the door for them. "Very good, Sir." Niles winked at Fran. "Have a good time." Niles closed the door and returned to the office to see if the man beast wanted anything for lunch. "Miss Babcock, would you like anything special for lunch?"

"Whatever you have is fine, Niles, thanks." CC answered without looking up.

Niles thought to himself. _"That was almost nice…and she did say thanks." _Very well, I'll call you when it's ready. Would you like it in here or the dining room?"

"I'll just come into the kitchen, Niles. No need to be fancy for me." CC looked up briefly in thought.

Niles frowned. "Uh…huh. It shouldn't be too long." Niles still confused by CC's distracted responses.

Niles returned to the office in short order to call CC for lunch. "Miss Babcock, lunch is ready."

CC stood. "Thanks, Niles. I just remembered I never ate breakfast."

"You really should take better care of yourself." Niles threw out as they walked to the kitchen.

CC turned at looked at him like he was nuts. "Careful, Niles. You're going to make me think you care about my health."

"I do. If something happens to you…whatever will I do with my spare time?" Niles grinned hoping she remembered his line about her being his 'hobby'.

* * *

They finished their rather pleasant lunch and Niles cleared away all the dishes. "Thanks, Niles. I can't remember the last time I had grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup."

"Well, it's a favorite of mine and I usually can't get away with it." Niles started the dishwasher just as the front doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." Niles grabbed his jacket and quickly went to answer the door.

CC was only a few steps behind him. She hadn't turned the corner when she heard the voice speaking to Niles. "Hi, I'm Trevor Jackson, I dropped in to see Maxwell Sheffield, I don't have an appointment."

"I'm afraid Mr. Sheffield is out for the afternoon. I'm Niles, Mr. Sheffield's butler, is there something I can assist you with?"

"Well," The man, who could only be described as tall, dark and handsome, paused. "I've only just returned from Europe and I heard through the grapevine that he was entertaining potential backers at a banquet this evening. I wanted to talk to him about getting on the guest list."

Niles thought CC would have joined them by now, but he wouldn't let a potential backer leave. "Come in, Mr. Jackson. I believe Mr. Sheffield's business partner is in the kitchen. I'll just go see if I can find her. Why don't you have a seat." Niles directed the man to the sofa in the den.

"Thank you, Niles." Trevor Jackson unbuttoned his suit coat and dropped down onto the sofa.

Niles returned to the kitchen but didn't see CC anywhere. Then he heard an odd sound from the yard. Niles moved to the back door and saw CC emptying her stomach into the flower bed. "Thank God it's October and everything's already dead." Niles opened the door. "Miss Babcock? Are you alright?"

The sight before him took his breath away. And not in a good way; not only had CC 'lost her lunch', but she was shaking terribly and was white as a sheet. "CC? What is it? Are you sick?"

Niles grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Her cheeks were tear stained and he could only one word could describe how she looked…terrified. "Make him go away." CC barely whispered.

Niles frowned at her. "Mr. Jackson?" CC reacted to the name as if she'd been slapped. She just nodded. "I'll send him away. Please, come sit in the kitchen. I'll be right back." Niles walked CC into the kitchen and sat her at the table. He quickly gave her a glass of water and left the kitchen to see to their…guest.

"Mr. Jackson." Niles started and the man stood. "I'm sorry. Mr. Sheffield's partner must have left to prepare for the banquet."

Trevor Jackson nodded. "Well, I didn't think it could hurt to try. Thank you, Niles. Give Mr. Sheffield my card, will you?" He handed Niles a business card.

"Absolutely, Sir." Niles took it and opened the door for Mr. Jackson to leave. Once the door was closed on him Niles quickly returned to CC in the kitchen.

He found her right where he'd left her. Her back was to him and her shoulders racked with her silent sobs. "Miss Babcock? Is there something I can get you?" It broke his heart to see her so upset.

"Just keep him away from me…" CC barely whispered.

"He's gone." Niles sat down at the table and covered her hand with his. "I doubt you'll see him again." Niles tried desperately to read her face. He couldn't ever in all the time he'd known her remember seeing CC fall apart. Not even when she'd lost Sara, well, we all lost Sara.

CC tried to stand and Niles matched her actions and was standing just in time to catch her as she collapsed. He carried her up to the guest room where she usually stayed and laid her on the bed. He ran a wash cloth under some cool water and put it on her forehead then called the Sheffield's doctor.

* * *

"Dr. Shreve, I've never seen her like this. What's wrong with her?" Niles asked from a face nearly as pale as CC's.

Dr. Shreve closed the door to the room and pulled Niles away from it. "She's in shock. It's the strangest thing. If I didn't know better I'd say she was scared to death." The doctor put his examination tools back into his bag. "What exactly brought this on?"

"I'm not sure. We had a light lunch and then a man arrived for Mr. Sheffield. It has something to do with him. I went looking for her to speak with him and she was throwing up in the yard. She just asked me to get rid of him. Not long after I showed him out, she collapsed."

Dr. Shreve shook his head. "Well, I can't explain it without knowing more than that. I know she sees Dr. Bort regularly. You should call her to see if she recommends an anti-anxiety medication. Otherwise, I'd just suggest keeping her away from that man."

"Thank you, Dr. Shreve, for coming so quickly." Niles started to lead the doctor out.

Dr. Shreve put a hand on his shoulder. "Go sit with CC, Niles. I can see myself out."

Niles sighed and nodded. "Miss Babcock?" Niles slowly entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She kept her back to him. "Can I get you anything?" Niles thought she'd fallen asleep and decided she could use the rest.

"Niles?" Her voice whispered very child like. "Please don't leave."

Niles sat back on the edge of the bed. "I'm here. Is there something you'd like?" Niles saw her shiver slightly and pulled the extra blanket up from the foot of the bed and covered her.

"I…I'm sorry about earlier." CC sniffed. "I just…I'd thought I'd finally put it behind me." She started crying softly. "Then he shows up here of all places."

"Shhhh." Niles felt suddenly lost and helpless. "I'm sorry. I…" Niles just didn't know how to proceed. This was completely new ground for him and CC. He'd handled her drunk and belligerent, and cared for her tirelessly when she was delirious with the flu a year or two ago; but this? "CC I don't know what to do?" Niles heard himself whisper.

"Can you just sit there and listen?" CC kept her back to him. "I think you deserve to know the truth. I know you won't believe me, no one has, but you still should know, after…"

"I'm not going anywhere. You just say what you have to say…I'll believe you." Niles sat and listened to CC's tale. She never turned to face him. It broke his heart when she painted a picture for him that explained so much of their relationship for the last nearly twenty years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 2**

"Niles!" Max yelled when he, Fran and the children can in the front door. "Niles!" He turned to Fran. "Where on Earth is that man?"

Niles made his way quickly down the front stairs. "I'm sorry, Sir. I was attending to Miss Babcock. She isn't feeling well."

"What? Well you'd better get her up. She's got to get ready for the banquet." Max told him flatly.

Niles looked at Fran, his eyes begging for help. "I don't think she'll be able to attend the banquet, Sir. She collapsed earlier this afternoon and I had to call Dr. Shreve."

"What did he say? Is she very sick?" Max was genuinely concerned for CC, but this was her event and very important to Sheffield Productions.

Niles broke eye contact. "Uhm…well…"

"Come on, Man, is she very sick or not?" Max was beginning to get a little agitated.

CC appeared at the top of the stairs. She was obviously pale, but seemed fine otherwise. "I'm just fine, Max. Niles is just a bit of a mother hen." CC looked plaintively at Niles. "I just need to get myself home and get ready for the banquet. Don't worry about me."

Niles watched CC as she slowly descended the front stairs trying her best to look like nothing was weighing heavily upon her. "Niles…could you drive me?"

"Of course, Miss Babcock." Niles helped her with her coat and slipped into his own and they were off.

"Uh…Max…I don't know it's such a good idea for CC to go to the banquet. She doesn't look well." Fran took Max's arm and they walked together into the office.

Max turned and kissed her lightly. "Fran…you heard CC. She'll be fine. She just probably forgot to eat again." Max pressed the button on his answering machine.

"Hello, Mr. Sheffield, my name is Trevor Jackson. I'm just returning from Europe and I'd love to get on the guest list for your banquet tonight. I have been looking to invest in Broadway for some time. I stopped by your home this afternoon, but you were out. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience. You can reach me at 555-8361." Trevor Jackson's voice rang through the office.

Max smiled at Fran. "Ahhhh, a new investor." Max lifted the handset from his phone.

"Max…" Fran touched his hand. "There's somethin' creepy about his voice."

Max scowled. "Fran. You can't make a judgment about a man solely based on his voice on the answering machine." Max dialed and spoke to Mr. Jackson only long enough to invite him to the banquet. "Very good, Mr. Jackson. We'll see you at the Rainbow Room at 7 pm tonight. Bring your check book." Max followed up with his fake producer laugh. "Bye-bye."

"I hope you know what you're doin', Max." Fran shook her head and left the office to get ready for the banquet.

Niles blew into the mansion just in time to run up the stairs to get ready for the banquet himself. Luckily he was always well prepared so his tuxedo was pressed and waiting for him. "Just a quick shower and then I'll head back to get CC." Niles thought to himself as he went about getting ready.

* * *

Niles practically ran down the front stairs and right into Max. "Niles…what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Niles headed for the closet. "I promised Miss Babcock that I'd collect her for the banquet at 6:30 pm and I'm afraid I'm a little behind schedule."

"Well, don't worry about Fran and I; we're taking the Porsche." Max winked at his old friend.

Niles nodded as he slipped into his overcoat. Fran appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hoo haa! Did I hear ya say we're goin' in the Porsche?" Max turned to answer her and Niles was gone by the time they looked back. "Where's he goin' in such a hurry?"

"He's late picking up, CC." Max offered and held out her coat for her.

Fran shook her head. "Oy…I hope he makes it to the banquet in one piece."

Max and Fran arrived at the banquet before Niles and CC and started greeting the guests. Max leaned into Fran. "I wonder what's keeping Niles and CC?"

"Relax, Max. She'll be here. It's not like you don't know these people." Fran held his arm as they headed to their table.

Niles and CC arrived and she took Niles' offered arm. "Are you sure you're up to this, Miss Babcock?" Niles was literally doting on her.

"I'm fine, Niles. Really." CC smiled at him weakly and they made their entrance.

It wasn't until they were well in the room and practically surrounded by guests and investors that she saw him.

Niles felt her suddenly stiffen, and her grip on his arm tightened. "Miss Babcock?" Niles started softly.

"Oh, God, no." CC managed a strangled whisper. "Niles…" His name escaped her lips on a frightened breath.

Niles looked in the direction of CC's fearful gaze and saw the man from that afternoon. "What in hell is he doing here?" Niles looked for the quickest route of escape and turned to get CC out of the room when Max stepped into his path.

"I wondered where you two were. CC, we've got guests to greet." Max offered his arm, which she completely ignored. "CC…you're making a scene." Max whispered.

Niles stepped around Max and started to lead CC out of the banquet room when there he was. "CC Babcock? Is that you?"

"Mr. Jackson? I wasn't aware you knew CC?" Max smiled at the man he hoped would be their newest investor.

Trevor Jackson half smiled half sneered from CC to Max. "Oh yes…CC and I go way back don't we, CC?"

Niles could feel CC relying more on his support with each smarmy word that left Trevor Jackson's mouth. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sheffield, CC isn't feeling well I think I should take her home."

Max looked like he would snap if Niles even tried. "Now, CC, you put so much effort into this banquet, please don't go yet." Max attempted his most contrite voice.

Fran didn't like the look of CC. "Max let me and Niles take CC out for some air, you know how these things can be." Fran tossed Max a look that he knew better than to argue with. "You can handle things here for a few minutes can't you?"

"Certainly, Fran, I'm sorry, CC. I'll deal with things in here." Max turned to Trevor and led him to the bar.

Niles was already leading CC out of the room. "CC…I don't know how he got here. I'll explain to Max…"

"NO!" CC turned her eyes filling. "Please, Niles, don't tell anyone." Niles sat her down just outside the banquet room. "I'll be fine, really. I'm CC Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway…" Even CC didn't much believe herself that time.

Niles knelt in front of her. "I know you can get through this. I won't leave your…"

"What's going on?" Fran finally caught up with them. "CC are you alright?" Fran looked first and CC and then at Niles with questioning eyes.

"Fran, I'm going to need your help and you can't ask any questions." Niles spoke firmly. Fran frowned but nodded at Niles' no nonsense way.

"As far as Mr. Jackson is concerned, CC and I are married and she's suffering from terrible morning sickness." Niles offered and waited for CC to protest.

Fran couldn't contain her shock. "Wha…" Niles raised hand stopped her question. "I guess I should tell Max, huh?" Niles nodded.

Niles turned his attention to CC. "CC…" She raised her eyes to look at him. "CC," Niles helped her to stand. "We are going to get through this together. Fran, go and speak with Max. Make him understand that I don't want that…man anywhere near CC." Fran nodded and left on her mission.

"Oy…I hope he knows what he's doin'." Fran spoke softly to herself as she set out to find Max.

"Alright, CC. Here's what we're going to do. You are the strongest person I know. You will not give that pig of a man the satisfaction of thinking that he's upsetting you. We are married and you are pregnant and that's the only reason you are feeling under the weather." Niles waited for a reaction…any reaction a slap, a kiss even her throwing up would at least be something.

CC took a deep breath and released it. She looked into his concerned blue eyes. "Give me a minute to splash some water in my face." She turned without saying another word and went into the ladies room. Niles was starting to worry when she finally opened the door.

"Wow!" Niles nearly gasped. CC had washed her face and redone her make-up and pulled her hair up loosely into a comb of sorts on the back of her head. "You look radiant." Niles smiled at her.

CC leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Darling. Now, shall we return to the party for the rest of 'the game'?"

Niles beamed. "Absolutely."

Niles escorted CC back into the banquet room. She was completely in her element and schmoozing like her old self. After a few hours of 'kissing backer butt' as CC often called it, she and Niles finally took a few minutes to sit down at their table.

"Niles, Darling," CC did her best to stay in character. "Could you get me something to eat, please?"

Niles stood up from his seat. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, Niles. It'll only be a few minutes; I think he's already gone." CC was almost back to normal. Well, not normal, but better than she was.

Niles frowned with his worry. "If you're sure." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, keeping in character of course. "I won't be a minute." He left her and looked back as often as was possible to see here through the other guests.

CC sat alone for only a moment before she felt the hand on the bare skin of her shoulder and a cold shiver ran down her spine. "Well, I guess you can still recognize the hands of your first." The slimy voice of Trevor Jackson spilled over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 3**

Niles got back to the table barely a moment after Trevor descended upon CC like the vulture that he was. "Excuse me, could you remove your hands from my wife, please, Mr. Jackson." Niles put CC's plate and his own on the table. "Here, Love."

"Thank you, Darling." CC managed to squeak out.

Trevor removed his hand from CC's shoulder but didn't step back. "Why didn't you tell me this afternoon that you were married to Max's partner?"

"I didn't think it mattered. You weren't there to see my wife. You were there to see Max." Niles sat down and did his best to ignore the man.

Trevor smirked knowing full well his closeness to CC was getting to both CC and the butler. "Sure, but you just said that you were Mr. Sheffield's butler. You never said your wife was his business partner."

"We try to keep the two worlds as separate as we can. It's best for business." CC offered without looking away from her plate.

Trevor smirked at the weakness in her voice. "Save me a dance later, CC. As I remember you were quite good on the dance floor."

CC was losing her resolve and Niles was glad that only he could see it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson." Niles stood. "CC's been feeling a bit under the weather. She's had some terrible morning sickness. We won't be staying long."

"Come on, CC, just once for old time sake?" Trevor ran his finger slowly across CC's bare upper back.

CC popped up from her chair. "Niles, I'm going to be sick." Before Niles could act she'd heaved whatever she'd eaten down the front of Trevor Jackson's pants.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Jackson. I tried to tell you…she's had some terrible morning sickness." Niles grabbed his napkin and handed it to CC then he carefully walked her around Mr. Jackson and informed a waiter of the situation. "Let's get you back to the ladies room. You were amazing."

Max noticed the sudden attention to Mr. Jackson's pants and hurried over. "Trevor? What the hell happened to you?"

"Your business partner threw up on my pants." He answered firmly. "I don't think I can invest in a company that allows a woman like that to manage its finances."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson. I'm sure we can make it up to you. CC's been quite ill all day. I probably shouldn't have insisted on her attendance here tonight. Please, don't hold this against her." Max was far better at the groveling part of the business than the bold and marked false insincerity that CC was famous for.

Mr. Jackson saw this as an opportunity. "Well, I suppose I could let you make it up to me." He'd seen enough of Maxwell's behavior this evening to know full well that he'd accept and continue to give in.

"Of course, why don't you come to dinner at my house tomorrow night? We'll have a pleasant dinner and work it all out." Max extended his hand to Trevor who took it and shook it firmly.

Trevor looked off in the direction Niles lead CC. "Thanks, Max. I'm sure we'll work everything out just fine. Miss Babcock will be there of course?"

"Of course." Max grimaced as he answered but he knew that Trevor Jackson had quite a bit of money available to invest. "I'm sure she'll be feeling better tomorrow."

Trevor left Max standing there and Fran came in from where she had joined Niles and CC. "Niles took CC home. He said he's gonna stay at her place in case she gets sick again." Max didn't meet her eyes. "I'm so glad this night is over with." Fran looked at Max.

"Uh…yeah. We did quite well, raised quite a good deal of money, quite a night really…quite a night." Max still didn't meet her gaze.

Fran pulled out the 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Ok, Max, spill."

"What are you talking about, Fran?" Max still couldn't really look at her.

"You said quite four times that's a sure sign that somethin's up." Fran crossed her arms over her chest.

Max dropped into a chair. "I invited Trevor Jackson to dinner tomorrow night to make up for CC vomiting on him."

"Max!" Fran smacked his arm. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as CC is long gone before he gets there." The look on Max's face didn't go unnoticed. "Max, CC will be long gone before he gets there…right?"

Max sighed heavily. "He insisted that CC be there. He thinks she owes him an apology or something."

"Oh, Max…what have you done?" Fran sat in his lap. "We need to call Niles."

"Fran, I don't understand. What was all that about tonight anyway? Niles and CC are married and she's suffering from morning sickness?" Max looked at her for answers she just didn't have.

Fran rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, Max. But Niles was really worried about CC and she seemed sorta…I don't know…scared."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Niles tried to keep his voice down so not to disturb CC who had only just fallen asleep. He stood in the kitchen of her penthouse speaking into his cell phone. "Fran…you saw what being near that man does to her. I won't have it!"

CC stood in the opening where the hallway of her apartment meets the living room and listened to Niles. "It's alright, Niles. What do I have to do?"

"CC's awake. You tell Max that I'll talk to her and I'll discuss it with him later." Niles hung up the phone.

Fran's face practically told Max all he needed to know. "He's really angry with me isn't he?" Fran nodded. "Did he call me Max?" Fran nodded again. "Did he say he'd…" Max swallowed the small lump forming in his throat. "…discuss it with me later?" Fran nodded one last time.

"Oy, Max. I've never heard Niles like that." Fran glanced to the side and whispered under her breath, "It's a little sexy actually."

"Fran!" Max barked at her making her jump. "I'm sorry, Fran. I just hate it when Niles is angry with me." Max suddenly looked like Brighton when he brought home a bad report card or note from his head master.

Fran just looked at him. "Uh…Max. You're still the boss…right?" It was Max's turn to nod. "Then why do you seem a little scared a' Niles?"

"Fran…Niles is like an older brother more than he's ever been like an employee. We put on a good show around the house, but…" Max's voice faded a little.

Fran hugged him tightly. "Just tell me, Max."

"You've met my parents, Fran, and Nanny Meuller. Niles practically raised me." Max couldn't meet her eyes.

"I remember what you said about him after his heart attack." Fran coaxed him to continue.

"The job of raising me was left mostly to Nanny Meuller. But, I wasn't an ideal child. I resented her for scolding me and telling me what to do." Max finally looked up at her. "But, if Niles asked me to do something or more importantly told me not to do something, it was an entirely different matter. I…I wanted to be just like him. I envied him."

Fran's eyes nearly popped out of her head at his last statement. "It's a world gone mad I tell ya," Fran said to herself. Max looked at her and she shook it off.

"His parents were devoted to him and it showed in everything they did. That's why…" Max suddenly realized he'd almost revealed the secret that he and Niles had kept from everyone they'd ever met, Sara included.

Fran tilted her head. "That's why what…Max?"

"That's why I never want to disappoint him. Like I said, we put on a good show, but there are few people in this world I care about more than Niles." Max looked almost broken.

Fran stood up from his lap. "Come on, Max. Niles is takin' care of CC and we'll get all of this worked out in the morning."

* * *

CC tried to be stoic. "It's what's best for the company, Niles. I can manage…"

"To hell with the company!" Niles was near as angry as he's ever been. "It's managed for twenty years without that man's money and it'll survive without it now. I don't understand how you can even consider it. It would mean seeing more of him, not less."

CC sighed and started crying softly…again. "I'm sorry, Niles. I shouldn't have laid all of this on you.

"Don't worry about me, CC. I'm fine." Niles took a seat next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You need to get some sleep or you're really going to get sick." CC nodded, but made no effort to move. Niles stood and scooped her up off the sofa. "You need to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Niles carried her to her bed and placed her softly in it. "Niles…please don't leave." Niles brought the blankets up to her shoulders and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I won't. I'll be right here in the chair all night." Niles moved to the chair he'd pulled up next to the bed.

CC reached behind her and flipped the blankets. "Don't be silly, it's a huge bed. You need to sleep too."

"CC, are you sure?" Niles sighed.

CC grinned a little and patted the mattress. "We're married aren't we?" She even laughed softly.

"Yeah…as if…" Niles walked around to the opposite side of the bed.

CC warned again. "And don't get in my bed with your tuxedo on either, I don't want your servant smell to get absorbed into my sheets."

"It smells so much worse than socialite barf?" Niles kidded back glad to see she had regained some of her old fire. Niles stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and slipped into the bed next to CC and rolled onto his side facing her back. "Good night, CC. Sleep well."

CC reached back, grabbed his arm and pulled in across her middle keeping her hand on his. "Good night, Niles."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 4**

That morning Niles woke first. CC had turned in the night and was snuggled into his arm with her head resting on his chest. He couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Love." Niles whispered softly and kissed her head lightly.

CC stirred and stiffened a little before she remembered the events of the day before. "Good morning, Niles." CC didn't move which surprised not only Niles but CC herself.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Niles asked hoping CC wouldn't notice the typical morning event that greeted most men.

CC kissed his fuzzy cheek and righted herself. "I feel a lot better, thank you." She sat herself up and Niles did the same. "So…what exactly did Max say last night?"

Niles sighed. "Well, after you threw up on Jackson's pants he threatened to withdrawal his investment and Max went all…" Niles stopped himself.

"Maxwell Sheffield Broadway '_Pushover_'?" CC finished for him.

"Well…yeah." Niles answered. "Max invited him to dinner and when he insisted that you be there to apologize for your behavior, Max agreed."

CC flipped her legs off the side of the bed turning her back to Niles. "Well, I guess there's no getting out of it."

"No, CC. I won't put you through that again." Niles walked around the bed and knelt to face her. "The very sight of him makes you physically ill."

CC took his worried face in her hands. "Well, I'll have my husband with me…right?"

"CC…don't make fun of me. I'm worried about you." Niles frowned.

CC saw something in his eyes that she'd only seen a few times before. "You really are, aren't you?" Niles nodded. "Thank you, Niles. But it was a very long time ago and I need to get over it…don't you think?" CC stood and headed into her bathroom. "Could you find something for us to eat while I get a shower?"

Niles sighed as he stood. "Yes. I'm sure I can whip something together." He turned and watched her until the door closed. "I swear, if he so much as looks at you wrong, I'll kill him."

Niles left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to start their breakfast. It was a good thing he could do it with little or no focus since his thoughts were all on the terrible tale that CC told him just a day earlier. He remembered her every word and the horrible picture it painted…

"I was sixteen years old…" CC began her tale. "Daddy thought I should go to equestrian camp that year to get the full experience of my love for horses. I learned so much. All the different kinds of riding and showing horses, it was wonderful. Trevor was one of the dressage instructors. I had won the competition that afternoon and he wanted to congratulate me…"

1976

"Chastity, that was wonderful!" Trevor lifted her down off the horse. "You were really amazing!" He hugged her a little tighter than needed.

Chastity pushed away softly. "Thanks, Mr. Jackson. I really enjoy riding dressage. But, Josey here did all the work." Chastity patted the hind leg of her mount, 'Josey'.

"Trevor, and don't be silly. Josey is just a horse; an amazing and well trained horse, but just a horse." Trevor stood a little too close as Chastity started walking Josey back to the stables.

Chastity wasn't very fond of Trevor, he was always a little to touchy-feely for her. "I think I better get Josey back to the stables. She's worked really hard for me today and she needs to get out of her show clothes." Chastity tried to be funny to cover her discomfort.

"I'd really like to celebrate your win, Chas…" Trevor just didn't give up.

She kept walking. "It's Chastity, Mr. Jackson and I don't know when we'd have the chance."

"Tonight, I'll take you to dinner." Trevor kept up his pace.

Chastity finally stopped. "The camp provides all my meals for me, Mr. Jackson. Besides, you're my instructor. It's not…appropriate." Chastity saw Trevor flinch at her words. "I'm sorry, thanks for teaching me and all, but I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon so I need to go and pack my stuff." Chastity continued on her path to the stables.

"Hey, Miss Chastity…" Mark called. "I hear you and Josey took the top honors…dressage gold!" Mark was the stable Forman and taught Chastity a lot about the care of the horses. She genuinely liked the man. "Hey…are you ok?"

Chastity still had a creepy feeling. "I'm fine, Mark, thanks. I'm sure gonna miss Josey here." Chastity grabbed a brush and started brushing the horse she come to think of as her own.

"Well, I think she's gonna miss you too." Mark smiled at her as he removed Josey's saddle and blanket. "You know…you could come by and visit her tonight…after everyone's gone. It's quiet in here and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a good brushing."

Chastity looked at the man. "How long have you known?"

"No one comes into my stables that I don't know about it." Mark confessed. "Not that I've seen ya or anything. I just know when someone's been here."

* * *

That night when everyone had gone to bed Chastity made her way to the stables to visit with Josey…again. "Hey girl." Chastity opened her hand and offered Josey an apple. She picked up the brush and started her 'work'. "I'm really going to miss you Josey. But…I have to go back to high society tomorrow." She laughed to herself. "There we'd have to call you 'Her Master's Princess Josephine' no 'country' names allowed in high society, Josey." She kept brushing the horse when she heard someone coming up the middle of the stable. "Mark?" Chastity called.

"Hey there, Chas." Trevor was suddenly standing on the other side of Josey's stable gate.

"Mr. Jackson? What are you doing here?" Chastity asked keeping Josey well between them.

Trevor opened the gate and unhooked Josey's muzzle chain. "I told you I wanted to celebrate your win." Trevor tried to pull Josey from her stall. The horse refused to go.

"Easy, Josey." Chastity did her best to keep the horse calm. She was in no position to deal with a anxious horse that outweighed her by about two thousand pounds. "Mr. Jackson…stop it…you're scaring her."

"Her…or you…Chas?" Trevor moved his way around to the other side of Josey and gave her a good smack. When Josey bolted from the stall Trevor stepped in and cornered Chastity in the corner of the stall.

"Ok…yes…you're scaring me. What do you want?" Chastity could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and the thought kept running through her head. _"Babcock's don't cry…Babcock's don't cry…" _"Leave me alone, Mr. Jackson." Chastity barked and tried to push past him. She was unsuccessful.

Present

Niles finished the simple breakfast, well, simple for Niles. He scrambled some eggs, toasted a couple of bagels, fried up some sausage, and whipped some cream for the berries he found in the fridge. He made his way back to the bedroom and tapped on the door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked louder. Still no answer. "CC!" Niles called. "I'm coming in!" Niles turned the knob and the door was locked. Before he had time to think about it he lifted his foot and kicked at the door. It opened and he could barely see for the steam. CC was sitting in the tub sobbing as the shower rained hot water over her head. "CC!" Niles ran to the shower and turned off the steaming water praying it didn't scald her. He checked her back for signs that the water had caused any real damage. Her skin was red, but it didn't look burned. "CC…what were you thinking?" Niles gathered her up and wrapped her in a towel. "You really could've hurt yourself."

"So?" CC managed to get out between sobs. "I was a child, Niles. He…he…"

Niles heart was breaking. "Shhh, I know. It never should've happened."

"No one believed me. Not the camp…not my parents." CC wept and her entire body trembled in Niles' arms.

Niles kissed her hair. "I believe you. I believe you, CC, I believe you." Niles repeated it until it became almost a mantra.

When her sobs finally stopped Niles lifted her and walked her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed. "I'll make an excuse…you can't go to this dinner."

CC sighed heavily and looked up at him. What she saw in his eyes amazed her. She didn't see pity or contempt or disbelief. CC saw heartbreak. She saw…love. "Will you promise me something, Niles?"

"Anything." Niles answered without hesitation.

CC stood. "Good, now, I'm starving…did you find anything for breakfast?"

"Yes…but I'm not sure what kind of shape it's in now." Niles half smiled.

CC started into the kitchen. "It looks marvelous!" CC fingered a clump of egg into her mouth. "They're a little cold, but still…wonderful. Let's eat."

"CC…what exactly did you want me to promise you?" Niles sat and served the less that hot breakfast.

CC looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Before we came into the kitchen you asked if I would promise you something." Niles took a stool next to CC.

CC bumped his shoulder. "Right and you said 'anything'. I remember."

"Well?" Niles asked her.

CC sighed and turned to face him. "I can only ask you for part right now. Okay?" Niles nodded. "I am going to face him tonight. I know you're against it. But I think a lot of the problems in my life stem from that one night more than twenty years ago." CC continued not worrying that Niles would calcultare her 'age'. "I'm really going to need you tonight, Niles. Will you help me?"

Niles smiled at her. "Absolutely."

They continued to eat in a warm comfortable silence. Niles took a quick shower while CC dressed and they made their way to the mansion to plan out their evening and figure out what to tell Max and Fran.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 5**

"I just want it to go on the record that I think this horrible excuse for a human being shouldn't even be welcomed into our home." Fran stood and joined CC on the green loveseat where she so often spent her days.

Max looked at Niles and then at CC. "I have to agree with Fran, here, CC. I don't want that…that man in my home. And I certainly don't want his money!"

"Max, Fran…I've gone over and over this. I think I have to face him without losing my lunch or tossing my cookies. I need my friends around me." CC went to stand next to Niles. "My husband and I will stand together to face my nightmare and if I should suffer from any bouts of morning sickness, well I promise to aim for his pants again."

Niles smirked just a little at the thought of CC vomiting on Trevor Jackson again. "I'll be taking my clothes to Miss Babcock's and getting ready over there, if that's alright Mr. Sheffield."

Max frowned a bit. "Who'll be taking care of dinner, Niles?"

"I've made all the arrangements, Max." CC answered. "And Niles asked the Mitchell's butler David to come over tonight and work in his place so he can stay with me." CC playfully put her head on Niles' shoulder.

Niles smiled. "A husband's work is never done." Niles kissed CC's head. "But for now, I should see to lunch." Niles nodded and excused himself and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, Max. Hand me a few scripts and let me do some work before I have to leave." CC stepped up to the desk where Max sat still not sure of how he was supposed to feel about the news that sat so fresh in him mind. "Listen, both of you. I need to do this and I'll need your support. I'll be relying heavily upon Niles, but I need to know that you are both behind me on this." Max nodded reluctantly.

Fran stood and touched CC's arm as she left the office. "If ya need anything…I'm here for ya, Miss Babcock."

"Thanks, Fran. Niles has really been wonderful. He was the first person to believe me." CC looked at Fran and Fran saw something strange in her eyes.

Fran nodded. "I believe ya, CC." Fran left her to her work and joined Niles in the kitchen. "Hey, Sweetie, how ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, Fran. I'm just worried about CC. She was so young. Just sixteen…he was supposed to protect her…look out for her…he wasn't supposed to…" Niles dropped his knife into the sink and his shoulders shook.

Fran was at his side immediately. "I know, Scarecrow." Fran hugged him. "It's not easy watching someone you love hurting."

After a few moments Niles collected himself. "I'm sorry, Fran. I didn't mean to…"

"Wha? Not me, you big dummy. You!" Fran shook her head. "Even after all this you're still not going to admit it?" Niles looked at her. "I meant I understood how it's hard for you… to watch CC hurting…someone you love."

Niles tried to look disgusted at her very suggestion but it just wasn't worth the effort anymore. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, Scarecrow…only to me…" Fran kissed his cheek as he used his handkerchief to wipe his eyes. "And maybe Grace…I tell ya that girl has a sixth sense or somethin'."

CC chose that minute to enter the kitchen. "Hey, Fran…get your hands off my husband!" CC barked. "Ya know…this is kinda fun!"

"Geez, CC, after all your years of hangin' on Max…you are one fickle woman." Fran laughed and playfully smacked her arm as she left CC and Niles in the kitchen.

CC joined Niles at the sink. "Hey…you okay?" CC asked him quietly. "I'm sorry about all this. I know pretending to be married to me hasn't been a piece of cake. But after…"

Niles cut her off. "Don't say it. Please, just don't say it." Niles looked in her eyes and prayed that she could see down into this soul how he really felt. He knew it was hardly the time to talk about it.

"Alright, Niles." CC had that child like sound in her voice again. She prayed that he could hear in her voice how she really felt. It didn't seem the time to talk about it. "I won't say it. Can I help you with lunch?"

Niles smiled. "I'd like that. Here…can you chop these veggies into big chunks?"

CC just looked at him softly. "Yes, Niles." He thought his heart would just melt.

* * *

After lunch the children all went out for the evening. Gracie was spending the night next door with Lindsey Mitchell. Brighton would be staying over at Kevin's after their afternoon basketball game at the park. And Maggie will be staying over at Cheryl Wentworth's planning the spring formal.

Niles cleaned up the kitchen and showed David around so he'd have no trouble finding whatever he may need for the rest of the evening. "The caterers should have everything here for you at 6:15 pm. It they're a minute late you have to call them or…"

"I have done this before, Niles." David cut him off.

Niles sighed and clapped David on the back. "I'm sorry, David. I'm a little nervous."

"I don't see why. I've taken you and Miss Babcock on several dates and everything always seems to go so well." David recalls all the different times when he's acted as driver for Niles and CC.

Niles shook his head. "Those weren't really dates, David. I was just escorting Miss Babcock on events for the theatre…business stuff."

"Yeah…right, Niles. You just keep tellin' yourself that." David knew well that Niles had feelings for CC. Niles couldn't keep his own secrets any better than he could keep someone else's.

Niles sighed. "Either way, David, this is different. I have to pretend that we're married and that CC's pregnant…" Niles only thought the rest to himself. _"…and that I don't want to rip that cretin apart with my bare hands."_

"Well, Sir, how should I address you this evening?" David asked in his very best butler voice.

Niles sighed. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Not sure about what, Niles?" CC entered the kitchen.

David did a little bow. "Good afternoon, Miss Babcock. Niles and I were just discussing how I should address him this evening."

"Oooohhh, you're right, David. I hadn't thought about that." CC eyed Niles for a minute. "So, Niles…Darling, do you want to use your real last name or should we make something up?"

Niles decided he could have fun with it too. "I leave it up to you, Love."

"Then let's make something up…David for this evening we are to be addressed as Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore." CC tossed out to David. Niles raised an eyebrow and then nodded at CC and again at David.

David did a little bow. "Very good, Mrs. Brightmore. Mr. Brightmore. I'd better see to dining room. Please, excuse me."

"Well, Mr. Brightmore, shall we head home to get ready for this evening?" CC asked Niles.

"Just let me grab my suit and toiletry bag from the front closet and we can be off." CC's use of 'home' wasn't lost on Niles as he headed out of the kitchen.

CC smiled at his lack of comment on her use of the word home. "Right behind you, Darling." CC followed Niles to the front closet.

* * *

When CC and Niles got back to the penthouse they were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. CC went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while Niles took his things back to the bedroom. As he returned he started thinking about the evening ahead. "CC…are you sure that you want to go through with this. I mean…you always seem fine right up until you see him."

"That was before." CC tossed out as she entered the living room from her kitchen.

Niles had just sat down on the sofa and she twisted the cap onto the water bottle in her hand and leaned against the breakfast bar. "Before…?" Niles motioned for her to toss him the water. She did as she started into the bedroom. "Before what?" He screwed off the cap and took a sip.

CC waited until he took a good mouthful of water. "Before I knew you were in love with me." CC was in the bedroom when she heard Niles spit water across the living room.

Niles leapt off the sofa and practically ran into the bedroom but CC was already behind the closed door of the bathroom. "CC! What in the hell are you talking about?"

CC practically sang through the door. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Darling."

"CC…this is no time for pulling any funny business." Niles turned the knob and was surprised when the door he'd only that morning kicked in and repaired, opened with no trouble.

"I couldn't agree more." CC spoke softly from the shower. "Now…are you going to wash my back or just stand there staring at me?"

"CC…" Niles started firmly.

CC popped her head out of the shower door. "It's alright, Niles. I'm in love with you too." She returned to the shower. "Now come on before we run out of hot water."

Niles quickly stripped out of his clothes and was standing behind her in the warmth of the shower. Wrapping his arms around her waist he asked softly, "CC…what exactly does this mean…for us?"

CC turned in his arms. "Well for now…" CC kissed him softly. "We have a dinner party to get ready for." CC kissed him again. "Now, wash my back…servant."

Niles nipped at the skin on her shoulder as he washed her back and then turned so she could wash his back. "You know, I'm going to have to stop calling you brunette, now."

CC laughed. "I tried to tell you that the brown was to make me people take me seriously in college, but you wouldn't believe me."

Niles turned now to face her. "I'll have to admit that you're not a man too."

"And I'll have to admit that you are." CC looked at him differently than he could ever remember.

"Don't look so disappointed." Niles laughed.

CC smirked and nipped at his chin. "You're going to have to shave again."

Niles winked. "Are you afraid of a little beard burn on your neck?"

"No…" CC stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before she finished her thought. "...my thighs." She could almost hear Niles' jaw his the shower floor. "Are you coming, Niles?"

Niles swallowed the forming lump. "Not yet." He reached down and slowly turned off the hot water letting the shower grow cool than practically freezing before he turned the water off completely and joined CC in the bedroom. "That was mean, Love."

"Will you forgive me if I promise to make up for it later?" CC sashayed over to where Niles stood with a towel wrapped around his waist drying his hair with another.

Niles took in the sight before him. CC was in a silk slip that looked more like a negligee. She seemed to float as she moved through the room. Niles sighed. "You are truly captivating, CC."

"What?" CC looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Niles…you're not serious. My hairs in a pony tail, I'm wearing a slip, and I'm in my bare feet."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 6**

The doorbell at the Sheffield mansion rang and David answered it. "Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, David." Niles helped CC with her jacket and handed it to David. Max and Fran stood from where they sat in the den with their 'guest'.

"Niles! CC!" Fran hurried to the door to give them both a hug. "Are ya's ok?" She whispered as he hugged CC first and then Niles.

Niles winked at his friend. "It's good to see you, Fran." Niles placed his hand on the small of CC's back. "I'm sorry we're late, CC had a little bout with the morning sickness again. It would seem the term 'morning' is rather relative."

That's quite alright, Old man." Max called from where he stood in the den. "CC you look stunning, as always." Max extended his hands and CC and Niles approached them. He kissed her cheek. "You remember Mr. Jackson."

"Oy…here we go." Fran whispered to Niles from where they stood out of ear shot.

Niles gave Fran's hand a little squeeze. "Just watch…"

"Yes, of course. Trevor, I'm so sorry for my behavior at the banquet. I've been having such trouble with this nausea and the doctor gave me some medication that was supposed to help but it only served to make me a little loopy." CC took his hand. "I do hope you'll forgive me."

Trevor was noticeably shocked with CC's sudden confidence and composure. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd swear this was a completely different CC Babcock."

"Well, that it is…" Niles joined CC in front of the sofa. "This is CC Brightmore. Let's not forget she's a married lady now."

Trevor nodded. "That's right, she married the butler. I have to tell you, Chas, I was a little surprised to hear that."

"Trevor, I hated it when you called me Chas at camp and I still hate it. I use CC now. It's more professional. As for Niles' former profession, I never cared what he did. A man can have all the money in the world and not be half the man or gentleman that Niles is."

Trevor laughed aloud. "His former profession? He answered the door here yesterday!"

"On occasion, when David has the day off, Niles is the only person I trust to take care of the house if I'm expecting company." Max responded. "He's my closest and most trusted friend."

"I see." Trevor chuckled. "So, Mr. Brightmore, what do you do now? CC is Max's partner do you clean the toilets at your house while she's here at work?"

Niles took in a slow deep breath, but CC answered before he had the chance. "Niles is a gifted singer and composer. He's usually sitting here at the piano while I'm working with Max in the office."

"Really? Well, maybe you could play something for us now?" Trevor decided he'd play along with the bluff. He was going to show CC that she chose poorly.

CC swallowed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, Love. I don't mind." Niles takes his place at the piano. "Let me think…how about one of CC's favorite songs?"

Trevor jumped to answer. "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart?"

Everyone laughed. "Trevor, you're kidding, right?" CC looked at Niles.

"You played that song endlessly when we were practicing your dressage." Trevor announced.

CC shrugged a little. "I was sixteen, Trevor, everyone was playing it endlessly."

"Oh, no. This is one CC's favorites about us." Niles winked at CC who raised her eyebrows.

Fran whispered, "Oy…this should be good."

His fingers started moving beautifully across the piano keys, and his rich baritone rang out through the house. CC recognized the tune immediately and the smile spread across her face and Niles could barely take his eyes off of her.

(Whistling)

Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'

I'll never forget the moment we kissed the night of the hay ride  
The way that we hugged to try to keep warm while takin' a sleigh ride

Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'  
Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Time can't erase the memory of  
These magic moments filled with love

(Whistling again)  
The telephone call that tied up the line for hours and hours  
The Saturday dance I got up the nerve to send you some flowers

Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'  
Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Time can't erase the memory of  
These magic moments filled with love

The way that we cheered whenever our team was scoring a touchdown  
The time that the floor fell out of my car when I put the clutch down  
The penny arcade, the games that we played, the fun and the prizes  
The Halloween hop when everyone came in funny disguises

Magic moments filled with love.

Everyone except Trevor clapped for Niles and CC added a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's my Niles. I love Burt Bacharach."

"How is that song about the two of you?" Trevor asked impatiently.

CC wrapped her arms around Niles' shoulders and rested her chin lightly on his head. Niles' hands immediately covered hers. "Magic Moments…ours are different, but they're all filled with love."

Max and Fran just looked at CC and Niles and wondered how much they'd had to drink before they came over. "I wonder how much longer dinner will be." Fran asked to stop the interrogation.

"Niles…can you play us something original?" Trevor asked.

Niles stood up. "I'm afraid not, Trevor. I'm under contract with Sheffield-Babcock Productions. I'm not permitted."

Just then David entered. "Dinner is ready, Sir."

"Thank you, David." Max answered. "If you'll just follow me we can chat more over dinner."

They had discussed the seating arrangements earlier in the day. Max sat in his usual place as did Fran. CC was also seated in her usual seat and Niles sat opposite Max. Trevor was seated in Brighton's normal place. It's considered the seat of honor…the left hand of the 'Master of the house.'

When they took their seats, David brought out the wine that Niles had selected earlier for the menu. David was also careful not to give any to CC. "Mrs. Brightmore, what can I get you to drink?"

"Oh, David, thank you for remembering. Could I just have tonic water with a twist of lime?"

David nodded. "Of course, Madam." David blew quickly into the kitchen and returned with CC's drink.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant enough. They mostly discussed theatre and the list of possible upcoming productions. It had been oddly pleasant. Max and Fran didn't know where to look. They kept eyeing CC to see if she was holding it together. Then they would watch CC and Niles and their strange and playful interaction. Every once in a while they would look over at Trevor only to catch him watching CC and Niles as well. Fran was most impressed with the easy way CC and Niles had about them at the table. Little laughs, the slight eye contact, an occasion touch or sign of affection. If Fran hadn't watched the two of them fight everyday for six years, she'd swear they never spoke a harsh word to each other.

"Niles…" CC practically giggled. "You shouldn't talk like that."

Fran looked at CC. "Uhm…CC would you two like to share that with the rest of the class?"

"Fran…it was just a private little joke between a husband and wife. I'm sure you and Max have a few secrets." CC winked at Niles.

"Ok, but he'll just tell me tomorrow." Fran said softly.

CC took a sip of her tonic water. "Not if he wants me to do it again."

Max audibly gagged on some bit of food. "Geez, Max," Fran patted his back. "You should be used to the two of them by now."

"Yes…I suppose I should be. It's just nice seeing them so very happy." Max's eyes beamed at his friends seated at the opposite end of the table.

Trevor picked up on that wording. "Oh…they weren't always happy?"

"Well, no, Trevor. We weren't." CC answered truthfully. "Before Niles and I became a couple…we were miserable. Weren't we, Darling?"

Niles winked at CC. "Yes, Love. We were horribly unhappy, and we took it out on one another, quite unfairly."

"Uh…yeah." Fran joined in. "I remember that." Fran looked at the odd doting couple at the end of the table. "You remember, too. Don't ya, Max?"

Max looked up from his plate. "Yes. I remember Niles and CC practically at each other throats."

"Like it was yesterday." Fran added bring a laugh from Niles and CC.

"Terrible games, we used to play all to cover up the love." Niles fed a bit of food to CC and Fran nearly bit off her on tongue at the site.

CC raised her eyebrow. "I loathe you…"

"I despise you." Niles smirked.

CC leaned in. "Servant."

"Trollop." Niles leaned in.

CC laughed softly. "Bell Boy."

"Brunette." Niles whispered. "Not." Niles and CC shared a sultry laugh.

"A-ny-way…" Fran wanted to bring an end to whatever this was. "They are ridiculously happy now."

Trevor muttered softly. "Ridiculous is an understatement."

"Sorry, Trevor…" CC turned to face him. "Did you say something?"

Trevor's demeanor was changing a little with each drink he consumed. "I just remember a very different Chastity Babcock."

"Well, that was some time ago, Trevor." CC tossed out. "I'm much happier now than I can ever recall."

Fran couldn't help but blurt. "Really?"

"Oh, Fran, don't pretend you don't remember how terrible I used to be." CC winked at Fran.

Fran took a sip of wine. "Oh, I remember." CC and Niles couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, no more. Now that I have Niles…I doubt I'll ever be terrible again; at least not to anyone by Niles." CC leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Trevor had almost reached his end. "Oh please, enough with the kissy face, we're trying to eat."

"I'm sorry, Trevor. Niles and I haven't been married that long. I guess we're still in the honeymoon stage." CC winked at Niles and he gave her hand a squeeze.

Niles nodded his agreement. "We didn't know we were making anyone uncomfortable. I do apologize, Trevor."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 7**

Unfortunately, no one was paying close enough attention to the number of beverages that Trevor had indulged in. David was careful to mix his drinks weakly as soon as he saw how quickly he was going through them. But since the bar in the den was, well out in the open, he served himself more than a few, apparently strong drinks.

The evening was winding down and Niles was finally feeling like he could relax. Sheffield-Babcock Productions would have Trevor's money and CC would be forever free of him, hopefully. CC excused herself to the restroom to check her face and after a few minutes Fran went to check on her.

"CC, are ya in here?" Fran tapped on the door to the upstairs powder room. "CC?" Fran opened the door to find CC sitting on the vanity bench. "Hey…your husband is worried about ya."

CC shook her head. "Fran…the night has gone beautifully. But he still hasn't admitted anything. He's still just going to walk away thinking he's gotten away with it."

"I know, Honey. But I don't know what we can do?" Fran sat next to CC on the little bench.

CC looked at Fran in the mirror. "I think I do."

"What ya got in mind?" Fran looked back at the mirror.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when Fran and CC came back down the front stairs. Fran gave CC's hand a quick squeeze. "I'm going to check on David and see if he's finished cleaning up the kitchen. I'm ready for dessert." Fran headed into the kitchen so she could take care of the first part of the plan.

Niles stood and joined CC at the bar where she was pouring herself a glass of tonic water. "I'm quite impressed that you've done so well tonight on 'dry land'." Niles nodded at her plain water.

"That's only because when you take me home I want to be sober." CC winked at him and planted a kiss on his waiting lips.

Fran rejoined the group. "Dessert is ready and in the dining room." Everyone started toward the dining room. "Max," Fran started again. "Since tomorrow is David's day off, I let him go early."

"That's fine, Darling." Max answered.

After a few minutes, CC stood up. "Trevor, there are a few papers in the office I'll need to you sign. You finish your tiramisu and I'll go get them." Niles stood to follow. "It's ok, Niles, I'm fine. I have to find them." CC left the room.

"I'm going to head up to the little girl's room, if you boys will excuse me." Fran stood and exited through the kitchen for the next part of the plan.

Trevor suddenly rested his hand on his belly. "Uh…Max, I don't think my tiramisu is setting well on the scotch, could I trouble you for an antacid or something?"

Max stood. "Certainly, Trevor." He started into the kitchen. It wasn't a minute before he called. "Uh…Niles?"

"Coming!" Niles stood and started into the kitchen.

The moment that Niles was out of site, Trevor practically leapt out of his seat and bolted to the office. He saw CC with her back to the door. Trevor quietly closed and locked the office door. Then he made his way over to the patio doors and locked them just as CC stood and turned around.

"Trevor. You didn't have to come in here. I would've brought the papers to the dining room." CC was getting a little nervous. She'd seen the look in Trevor's eyes before.

"So tell me, Chas. Does the butler really do it for you?" Trevor sneered at her and made sure he could easily stop her if she tried to run to either door.

CC sighed and gave it her best shot. "Trevor, as I said. It never really mattered to me what Niles did or does, just so he only does it to me."

"Isn't he a little…old for you, Chas?" Trevor smirked a little this time.

CC could feel her pulse rate quickening. "I didn't think an age difference was something you concerned yourself with. But I can tell you this much, he's never had to force me."

"I suppose he has me to thank for that." Trevor took a step toward her. "After all, I did break you in."

CC heard herself laugh. "Is that what you'd call it?"

"Sure…like when you have to break a wild horse. Someone has to be the first." Trevor's eyes were growing dark. "The horse doesn't like it either, but someone has to have the first ride."

Trevor took a step toward her again and this time he paid for it when CC slapped his face. "So you're comparing me to some wild pony you had to break?"

"A thoroughbred, Chas, but really a wild pony isn't much different than a virgin." Trevor laughed. "Except that some of the virgins actually like it."

CC wasn't scared anymore. "You're a pig, Trevor. I don't care how many young virgins you 'broke' at summer camp over the years. This young filly was raped. That's right, you heard me. This wild pony didn't like being forcibly ridden, especially by your sorry ass."

Trevor burst into laughter. "Well, Chas…I've been doin' it for years, and I'm still doin' it. Every year I 'break' in the winner of the dressage medal. And I don't mean the horse. No one's complained and those that did…well, no one believed them…did they? Anyone believe you when you told them what I did, Chas?" Now Trevor was getting his anger up too. He stepped toward her and caught her wrist when she tried to slap him this time. "I guess that's a no. Well then, I doubt they'll believe you now either." Trevor grabbed the neckline of CC's dress and gave it a good yank tearing it and nearly exposing her. That was when CC dropped him. One quick and well placed knee to the groin left Trevor Jackson writhing on the office floor.

"CC!" Niles called as he unlocked the office door and threw it opened. Max was right behind him and Fran started shaking the patio doors begging to be let in.

"I'm not the same young girl, Trevor." CC stepped over Trevor and into Niles' waiting arms.

Max went to the doors and let Fran in. "CC you were great!"

"You knew about this?" Niles looked at his friend.

CC cupped his face with her hand. "Don't be mad at Fran, Niles. I asked her to help me." Niles removed his jacket and helped CC slip it on to cover her torn dress.

David popped his head into the office door. "Everything ok in here?"

Niles whipped around to face his friend. "David…you too?"

"Fran asked me to wait on the back steps just in case she needed me." David sees Trevor on the floor. "I'm guessing she didn't."

Fran smiled. "Thanks, David. You can take off now."

"See ya tomorrow." David turned and left them.

Fran picked up the phone and dialed the number for her friend Jeff in the police department. "Hi Jeff. Yeah…we're ready for ya." Fran listened. "Ok, we'll be waitin' in the office, just come on in."

Niles and CC sat down on the loveseat and waited for 'Officer Jeff' to arrive. Max sat in his chair and Fran took her place on the corner of Max's desk. It was a short wait before they heard him calling from the foyer.

"Frannie?" Jeff called from the foyer.

Fran winked at Max. "We're in here, Jeff." Fran called out from her place on Max's desk.

Jeff entered the office to find Trevor Jackson still on the floor but writhing a little less, although his hands still covered his…bits and pieces. "That bitch attacked me." Trevor spat in CC's direction.

Niles jumped up and Trevor flinched a bit. "Niles…" CC stood up pulling his jacket around her torn dress. "It's alright. Jeff, this man is Trevor Jackson. He raped me a long time ago and he tried again tonight." Niles was very impressed at CC's control.

Jeff pulled Trevor up off the floor. "Geez…I really hate rapists."

"I didn't rape her. You've got no proof." Trevor scowled at CC.

Fran reached into Max's desk and pulled out a cassette tape. "Here ya go, Jeff. We have his confession on tape." Fran handed the tape to Jeff.

"Wow, Fran…you two are very efficient." Jeff laughed.

Niles looked at Max and then at CC. "How long has the office been bugged?"

"Since that really bad meeting with Simon Winston, I thought it was a good idea to protect ourselves." CC answered simply.

Jeff cuffed Trevor. "You're going to have to come down and make a formal statement, CC, but it can wait until tomorrow morning."

"You might have her now…" Trevor barked at Niles. "But I had her first."

Niles left fist connected squarely with Trevor Jackson's jaw. If Jeff hadn't been holding him he'd had surely ended up on the floor again.

Trevor shook his head. "He hit me. You saw him." Trevor looked at Jeff.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did I miss something?" Jeff winked at Fran and pulled Jeff out of the office.

When they heard the front door close, CC practically collapsed into Niles' arms. "CC? Are you alright? That was very brave of you…very foolish, but very brave." He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Fran and Max just stood arm in arm and watched this strange string of events come to an end.

"Niles…" CC looked up into his eyes. "Take me home, please."

Niles stood. "Right away, Love." Niles stood and helped CC up to her feet.

Max and Fran followed them to the front door. In silence Niles slipped his jacket off of CC's arms and put it on. Then he helped her into her jacket. He glanced back at Max and Fran briefly and gave them a small smile as he left the house with CC.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N This is a little darker than my usual stuff, but I'm feeling a little 'dark' today so… Please let me know what you think!

**The Game**

**Chapter 8**

They drove back to the penthouse in a comfortable silence. They rode up the elevator to the top floor in that same comfortable silence. When they reached the door to the penthouse CC turned to face Niles with her key in her hand and fainted.

Niles scooped her up and took her into the apartment. He closed the door and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "CC, Love? Are you alright?"

CC's eyes fluttered a little bit. "Niles?" She whispered and opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You fainted, Love. Are you hungry?" Niles asked concerned. "You only picked at your dinner."

CC placed her hand on his face. "I'm just tired…it's been an exciting night." CC sat up. "I think I'd just like to go to sleep."

Niles stood up. "Yes, of course." He stepped back as CC stood up and he helped her off with her jacket and he took it to the front closet. Then he went into the kitchen and heated some milk on the stove.

She was already in bed when he returned to the doorway of the bedroom. He put the warm milk on her nightstand. "CC…I uh…"

"Come to bed, Niles…we can talk in the morning." CC flipped the blankets as she'd done the night of the banquet.

Niles sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair softly. "CC. Are you sure this is what you want. I don't think I can go back…"

CC put her hand on his and she kissed his palm. "I don't ever want to look back again. Now get in bed."

"Yes, Dear." Niles offered bringing a smile to CC's face. He stood and walked around the bed and slipped quickly out of his suit and wearing his boxers and undershirt he slid beneath the covers and rolled to his side. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on CC's shoulder. "Good night, Mrs. Brightmore."

Just like the last time they shared this bed, CC reached back and pulled Niles' arm around her. "Good night, Mr. Brightmore." They were both soon asleep.

* * *

When CC woke in the morning she was alone. CC thought to herself, _"No, he wouldn't just leave…he's not like the others…" _That's when she heard his resonant baritone waft in from the kitchen along with the most amazing smells. "Niles!"

"CC, Love…?" Niles, wearing a robe that CC had to guess he had in his garment bag, entered the bedroom carrying a tray laden with food. "Perfect timing as always, I see."

CC sat up against the headboard of the bed. "What's all this?"

"Well, my internal clock is set much earlier than yours. I threw on my suit and ran to the market this morning so I could make you breakfast in bed." Niles set the tray in front of her and laid the napkin across her.

CC sipped at the coffee. "You did all this for me?" CC looked at all the food. Niles had made all her favorites. Belgian waffles, poached eggs, crisp bacon, he even went to the trouble to make her home fried potatoes. "Niles…this is wonderful!" CC couldn't get over it. She took a bite of the waffles. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Never, Love. I'll see you get adequate exercise as well." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC looked at the clock. "Niles! Don't you have to be at work?"

"No. Sunday is my regular day off." Niles sat on the edge of the bed and picked at the food on the tray.

"You didn't make any for you?" CC winked. While she loved everything he made for her, she'd never be able to eat it all. Then she fed him a forkful of waffle. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Niles frowned a little. "CC…there are a few things we should talk about."

"Yes, Dear." She used his words from last night against him. Niles looked a little hurt. "Niles…I'm not good at the talking part, you know that. Hell you know that better than anyone."

Niles nodded. "I know everything about you better than anyone. But we still have to talk about what was just the game and what was…real."

CC looked away. "It was all real, well except we're not married and I'm not pregnant. But the rest…all of it…it was real…to me." They ate a little more in silence for a short time.

"How did you know my last name?" Niles asked her.

CC looked back at him sheepishly. "I've always known your last name. I handle all of Max's financials, Niles. I know exactly how much you get paid and exactly what your worth, probably better then you since I manage all your investments, too." Niles jaw dropped and his eyebrows leapt to the top of his head. "That's right. I know how old you are, too. I've always wondered…why does Max call you 'old man'? He's only two years younger."

"It's just something he's always done. I think he started when I was twelve. It made it hard to meet girls." Niles laughed.

"I don't want to go back, Niles. I want to move forward…with you." CC touched his face. "No one has ever been there for me the way you are, Niles. Not even, Sara."

Niles took her hand in his and brushed his thumb across the knuckles. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to say that. Let's start right away, deal?" CC frowned a little.

"Deal." CC answered.

Niles stood up. "I have to head to the mansion and get changed. I'll meet you here at…" Niles checked his watch. "…ten o'clock. I'll drive you to the police station so we can make a statement and finally be done with Trevor Jackson. Then we'll spend the whole day together."

"What will we do with this whole day together?" CC asked and took another bite of her waffles.

Niles smiled and kissed her head. "Whatever you want to do, just as long as it includes me."

"I can do that." CC looked up and saw Niles putting on his suit again. "Niles…aren't you going to eat?"

He shook his head. "Who can think of food at a time like this? I'm spending the day with CC Babcock." Niles winked.

"Well, I love you, Niles…but I'm gonna eat," CC said without notice like she said it every day.

Niles smiled his most adorable lopsided grin. "I heard that, Love."

"What did you hear, Darling?" They used their 'game names'.

Niles smirked. "Well, if you don't remember, then it's not important." Niles turned away feigning defeat.

Niles sat on 'his' side of the bed and tied his shoes. Before he knew it CC had slipped up behind him. "How could I not remember saying I love you?" CC kissed the back of his neck softly.

"Why did you pretend you didn't remember, then?" Niles felt CC pull back.

She pouted. "Because you didn't say it back."

Niles turned and grabbed her into his arms. "CC Babcock, I love you. I've loved you since you materialized in the foyer that very first day and started to bewitch me. I remember thinking, 'Dear, God, she's heavenly.' There was no going back."

"You loved me all that time?" CC asked softly.

Niles nodded slowly. "And I'll love you until I take my last breath on this Earth."

"Oh, Niles." CC could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Niles decided to diffuse the seriousness of the situation. "But, given your background, I'll be able to love you as the undead, too."

"Niles!" CC playfully smacked his arm. "I know what you're doing. And you don't have to. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. You were all Sara talked about." CC remembered. "I've loved you since you opened the door that very first day and raised your eyebrow at me in disapproval. I thought, 'Dear, God, don't be Max.' You had me before you said 'hello'."

CC looked into his eyes. "Niles…what took us so long?"

Niles shook his head. "I don't know, Love." He sighed. "Everything happens for a reason."

CC pulled away from him a little. "Maggie was still a baby. She's nearly twenty. Think of…we could've had…" Niles stopped her.

"Don't, Love. Don't miss what might have been or what we don't have. No going back, means no looking back either." Niles kissed her lightly. "Now, you finish your breakfast. I'll be back at ten." Niles stood and glanced back at her before stepping through the bedroom door.

When CC heard the front door close, she glanced around the room. Niles' garment bag hung on the bathroom door. His robe was draped on the foot of the bed. She stood up feeling suddenly alone and went into the bathroom to get ready. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the post it stuck there.

"I love you, Babcock.

– N"

"I love you, too, Niles." CC whispered as she looked at her vanity. There in the rack next to hers, was his toothbrush. His razor sat just to the left of his cologne. CC gasped at her realization. "He left his things. He really is coming back." A new feeling weaseled its way into the heart of CC Babcock...trust.

* * *

They spent most of their days together after that, and many of their evenings, and some of their nights. The time passed as they waited for Trevor Jackson to face his crimes. When CC's story came out, many other 'dressage winners' came out to testify and press charges against Trevor. He wouldn't see the light of day as a free man again until…well for a very long time. That night after they had dinner together at their favorite restaurant to celebrate the end of the Trevor Jackson ordeal as they had come to call it. They found themselves in a less than comfortable silence as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Niles…now that everything is finally over…" CC stood with her back to him for a moment at the door.

"It's alright, CC…" Niles feared now that everything was 'finally over' she'd end it.

CC turned to face him. "Niles…I need to say this…You have to understand."

"I do understand, CC, really." Niles diverted his eyes to the floor so she wouldn't see in them the sadness he felt.

CC, with her key still hanging in the lock of the door, cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Niles…I want you to come in…but not just for tonight…"

Niles kissed her; first softly, but the kiss quickly became more urgent, probing, promising. "CC…I'll never leave again if that's what you want."

"Will you promise me?" CC implored.

Niles smiled. "Anything."

CC turned and opened the penthouse door. "Welcome home, Niles."


End file.
